


Captive Love

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kidfic, Love, M/M, Marking, Mating Ritual, Multi, Other, Sex, bit of wing kink, little angst, near rape/rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where angels live wild in the wilderness, humans have taken to capturing them. For study, research...and sometimes more sinister motives. On top of ridding the world of evil,  Dean and Sam Winchester investigate and shut down those facilities committing atrocities against angels. During one of these missions, they find and rescue Castiel. The angel quickly learns to blend in and assist the brothers in their work.</p><p>When Dean and Castiel finally admit to their feelings and things are finally looking up...disaster befalls the three Hunters as someone exacts their revenge, changing them forever. Now held captive and at the mercy of their biology, they work to find a way to escape. But when Sam starts to fall for one of their many captors, will he be able to help his brother and best friend save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse is inspired by 'Angels In Captivity'.
> 
> In this world, since people can remember, angels have been on Earth, living deep in the forests and mountains of the world. They do need to eat, sleep, and have other desires and urges as well. But as time has went on, people have started capturing them for study; many of them cruel. Aside from hunting evil, the Winchesters have also made it a personal mission to free any angels in these harsh conditions.
> 
> They saved Castiel from a particularly diabolical research scientist. The angel now travels with them, learning of humans and their world in order to stay hidden. Naturally, there's sexual tension between him and Dean; Dean being the one that had saved him.
> 
> This is an out of sequence timeline; the apocalypse was averted because Lilith had been killed and Dean's contract shredded. However, Abaddon did show up when Henry Winchester fell through that closet from season 8. He did die in the ensuing fight, but Abaddon was sliced up and buried in concrete several feet down, each piece having a devil's trap medallion inserted into each piece.
> 
> Some events still happened, and some have yet to happen, if I decide it would be good for the story.

*Dean*

 

“Sam, where are you going?” he asked, sitting upright on the bed, wincing when the cuts from the witch they took care of earlier stung horribly.

“To get food,” Sam replied, grabbing the car keys off the bedside table. “And to give you and Cas some alone time.”

He looked at his lap, trying to hide the blush creeping up his throat and onto his face.

“Sam...it isn't like that between us. You know that,” he lied, remembering how good it felt whenever the angel just held him as they slept.

He'd wanted to finally kiss him, tell him how he felt about him. But at the same time, he was afraid to admit it. Especially if the angel said no, in spite of the fact that he seemed to be ok with the little things they'd done: sit close to each other, share the same bed...hold hands when Sam wasn't looking. 

“You're such a liar,” Sam chuckled, amused by the situation. “I don't care if you want to be with him. It's pretty clear that he feels the same way, at least to me. You and I...have been through so much together in our lives. Castiel hasn't had much better. Now, with us having a stable home at the bunker, more knowledge about how to kill evil and save innocents...we are doing well. Both of us deserve a shot at happy, no matter who or what it's with.” He shook his head and sighed. “Anyway, I'm going to take my time and eat at the diner down the street. I'll bring food back for you and Cas.”

About five minutes after Sam left, Castiel walked into the motel room they were all sharing, since they were a good day, day and a half away from the bunker. His hair was all wind swept and his face was slightly chapped. The smile on his face was infectious and made him grin widely.

“Where did you run off to?” he asked, holding his side, keeping it from tearing the scabs open.

“I didn't run anywhere,” the angel answered, pulling the drapes closed before taking off his trench coat. The roomy coat helped keep his wings unnoticed when pulled tight and lightly bound to his body. “I flew. And before you scold me, I made sure to hike out far enough to keep from being seen and walked back.”

“I only got mad the last time because you nearly landed right on top of a car,” he replied. “I'm glad you got some exercise, though.”

“You're hurt,” Cas said, his voice soft with concern.

He sat back and let the angel come over to him, lifting his shirt. The angel winced visibly before placing his hand over the cuts. Using some of his Grace, he healed the slices, Dean feeling better instantly.

“Thanks,” he sighed, relaxing back into the pillows propped against the headboard.

“Any time,” the angel murmured, taking off his shirt to unbind his wings.

“Need some help?” Dean asked after flipping on the TV, finding Cops on.

“Yes, please,” the angel huffed. “It's easier to undo with that clasp at the center of my back undone.”

He carefully undid the seat belt like clasp at the center of Castiel's back, holding back the urge to run his hand through the slightly tussled feathers. The angel gave a soft sigh of relief as he took off the binds helping to hold his wings tightly to his back, stretching the appendages. A loud pop had the angel shuddering, clearly enjoying the feel. Dean was always mesmerized by Cas's wings; the feathers the same jet black as his hair, with dark blue and deep purple feathers layered towards the bottom. They were amazing...but he knew that touching an angel's wings without permission was as bad as trying to molest someone. And damn it all, he would respect the boundary.

After giving his wings a brief shake to straighten his feathers, he let them relax, spreading open slightly before leaning back against the headboard. Dean couldn't help but blush as the angel pulled him close, his arm around him from behind, his hand tucked into his left side. Easing up against him, he placed his arm around Cas from the front, tucking his hand into his right side.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying the semi quiet, half paying attention to the TV. Eventually, Castiel pulled him into his lap, making him yelp lightly out of surprise, but he didn't try to pull away.

“Dean?” Cas asked, his voice sounding rougher than usual.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked back, moving to where he was seated sideways on the angel's lap to look him in the eye, feeling Cas clearly getting excited.

“Is this...too forward?” he asked, a light blush hitting his face. Paired with his usual head tilt that reminded him of a kitten or puppy that was puzzled, it was downright cute.

“For some people it might be,” Dean replied with a slight smile, lightly squeezing the angel's shoulder. “I don't mind it though. Why...why do you ask?”

“Well...,” the angel started, chewing his lip before letting out a heavy sigh. “I've wanted to tell you that...I think I'm in love with you.”

Dean's heart started beating hard at the revelation, elated that the angel felt the same as he did.

“How long, Castiel?” he asked, needing to hear it.

“I'm...I'm not quite sure,” the angel replied honestly, his wings spreading out further, encircling them. “I've felt things for you practically from the moment I met you. But I had no idea what it was and it scared me a little, to be honest. My biggest fear being that you don't feel the same.”

“You don't have to worry about that, Cas,” he replied, his voice deepening from what he was feeling. “I ...I feel the same way.”

Cas's smile was amazing after he said that, warming him from the inside out. The angel took the lead and pulled him in for a kiss. It surprised the hell out of him, but surprisingly...he didn't mind one bit. Hell, the inherent strength he could feel practically humming off the angel coupled with the gentle hold he was actually using on him turned him on fiercely. And he was a damn good kisser, leaving him breathless as his wings completely encircled them. When Castiel pulled back, his eyes were glowing a soft blue, a low purr rumbling in his chest as he moved down and mouthed at his throat.

Dean shuddered in his hold, baring his neck to the angel. Apparently, that was the correct response because Cas growled deep and low in his throat with approval, putting Dean on his back on the bed. Normally, Dean would freak out at being the bottom with anyone, preferring to be in control because all his life, he's had to be in control. Be strong for his family, for the people he protected and saved. Yet, he didn't stop the angel or try to correct him. In spite of the gentle touches and slow pace, he knew Castiel was stronger than him several times over, could hurt or kill him with barely a thought with scary speed. With him...he truly felt safe enough...trusted the angel enough to have the control and just leave him to be open and unguarded for once.

Dean groaned, threading the fingers of his right hand in Castiel's hair, pulling the angel's hips tight to his own with his left. They both moaned at the contact of their arousals, even through their clothing. Cas sat up enough to remove his shirt, running his hands over the smooth, hard planes of his chest and abs. After a little more stroking, the angel reached down and carefully tugged his zipper down, careful not to scrape him. He watched with nervous anticipation as Castiel got up quickly to remove his pants and underwear, leaving them both completely naked now. As Cas turned around, Dean swallowed audibly. The angel was...well endowed, to say the least. He looked bigger than Sam, and Sam was...very healthy in that department, from what he'd seen lately since they share a communal bathroom at the bunker.

Frankly, he was a little scared to try and take that monster inside him. He was a virgin to that and never really could understand how anyone he'd been with even liked it. Sure, he enjoyed the hell out of pitching because it was super tight and even warmer than a woman's sex.

“Relax, Dean,” Cas whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe as he eased his body on top of his. “I won't hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you. Especially like this.”

He moaned low in his throat as he felt Cas's palm slide down his stomach and squeezed the head of his cock lightly. When he felt that same hand move further down and squeeze hard before stroking him, he arched his back involuntarily, the sensation shooting up and down his spine hard. Continuing to touch him, Cas moved down his body, kissing and nipping every now and again.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as the angel swallowed his cock in one smooth motion. “Damn, Cas...”

His knees bent and one hand gently fisted his hair, making short, easy thrusts into his angel's eager mouth. When Cas started to purr very softly, he shouted Cas's name as his balls cinched up tight, right on the edge of release. He was so far gone at this point, that he didn't even notice that Cas had three fingers buried in his ass until he felt slightly chilly lube being poured into him. Dean froze for a moment, now feeling the intrusion. Cas went slowly, pulling his fingers back until they were almost out, then sliding them back in easily, opening them to stretch his muscles out.

“You ok, Dean?” he asked, making him look at him. “Does it hurt?”

“I'm ok, Cas,” Dean replied, gasping when Cas's finger tickled what had to be his prostate. “It's...a little weird, but it doesn't hurt.” He cried out, his cock throbbing when the angel poked that spot in him again. “Do...do that again. Please.”

The angel grinned, pushing in deep, but avoiding that spot. Dean wanted to cuss him out, but was feeling too good to think of anything to snap out. Cas purred in satisfaction as he kept stroking in and out, palming his own erection and stroking slowly.

“I like hearing you plead for me, Dean,” Cas growled, squeezing the head of his cock hard before letting himself go. “You're always so well guarded. I enjoy seeing you like this.”

“Please, Cas,” he groaned, still on the cusp of orgasm, but never quite reaching it. “I'm starting to hurt. Stroke me...fuck me....just do something before I go crazy.”

The angel smiled smugly and he couldn't help but blush. Christ...Cas made him feel like a damn teenage girl, he was so vulnerable. And still he was loving every second of what was happening. After stretching him open with four fingers, he swirled them around once inside him, more lube coating his insides and starting to seep out. Cas then pulled his fingers out carefully, coming free with a very wet, very obscene sound that was hot as hell. He couldn't help but watch as Cas coated himself liberally with lube. He pulled his legs open wide, easing his knees under his ass to prop him up a bit for himself.

Dean wanted to turn his head away, feeling a little embarrassed to be this exposed. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when Cas was looking at his body with such adoration. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his body as Cas carefully pressed the head of his cock against his stretched hole. It went in nice and easy. Dean moaned loudly as he was slowly stretched open even wider. Cas groaned and growled as he hilted in him, draping his body on Dean's.

“You ok?” he asked softly, kissing him briefly.

“I'm fantastic,” Dean panted, quickly getting accustomed to the invasion. “Please...move.”

Castiel happily obliged him, grinding hard against him, the head of his cock thoroughly massaging his prostate, before pulling back and giving a hard thrust.

“Yes!” Dean screamed after that first thrust, coming so hard, he went blind for at least a minute before his sight came back, little red and green spots swimming in his vision.

Castiel purred, clearly pleased with what he'd done to him. But he wasn't done. The angel was relentless in his assault on his prostate, getting him aroused again in record time. Once he saw that Dean was panting after him again, he slowed, taking his time to work them both up until they were desperate to come. At that point, he nailed his prostate dead on over and over until they both seized up and came, Cas's wings enveloping them again tightly, his left hand digging into his hip and his right squeezing his shoulder. Cas growled something in Enochian, both his hip and shoulder flaring with pain briefly, fading just as quickly. Once they were both done and sated, Cas laid down beside him, pulling him against his body, nuzzling the top of his head.

Dean felt better than he had in years as he cuddled into the angel, content to do so in spite of his feelings towards 'chick flick moments'. Castiel was more than pleased with his desire to cuddle, his wings wrapped around them, the rest of the world blocked out of this special moment.

“I've wanted to do that for a long time,” Castiel purred, his hand lightly skimming his hip. Dean shuddered, the area extremely...sensitive. “Mine.”

The declaration had Dean blushing and feeling...pleased? Sitting up briefly, he looked down at his right hip, finding an angry red hand print branded into his skin. His left shoulder had the same mark.

“What did you do?” he asked curiously.

“I marked you, Dean,” Castiel answered, leaning down to his left shoulder and nuzzling it gently. “When I realized my feelings for you...I knew that if I ever got the chance to mate with you, that I would mark you as mine. Now no one will dare take you from me. I...hope you don't mind.”

“Oddly enough,” he sighed, “I don't. Before I even admitted to myself what I was feeling towards you...casual sex became unappealing. I just wanted you and only you. So I don't mind a bit that you marked me. I like it, honestly.'

“Good,” Castiel growled, running his hands and wings over his body. “Because if anyone tries anything with you...I'll smite them.”

Dean left it at that, kissing him softly before lying back down, pulling his angel close.

 

*Sam*

 

He knocked twice and waited a few minutes before walking in. Dean and Castiel were coming out of the bathroom, dressed in boxers, the angel's wings fluffy from being dried. When the angel pulled his brother close and kissed his cheek, Sam couldn't help but grin. His brother gave a real smile and nuzzled the angel's neck in return, his left hand brushing through Cas's feathers lightly.

“You guys hungry?” he asked, setting their food on the table. “I brought cheeseburgers and pie.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean told him, giving him a brief hug. “For everything.”

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he settled on his bed to read a book he'd picked up while out. Those two had finally admitted to their feelings and clearly were happy. Now he just needed to find himself someone. He huffed at the thought as he started to read. Like he'd ever find someone that would adapt to their way of life.

 

 

*???*

 

“Is the angel in there?” her driver asked, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Yes,” she snapped. “And if you don't stop tapping that damn wheel I'm going to break off your fingers.”

“Touchy bitch,” he groused under his breath, stilling his hands. “Alpha, Beta, or Omega?”

“Another beta,” she sighed, using her third eye to see into the closed off room. “But he's taken the older of the Winchester brothers as his mate.”

“Crowley wants them anyway,” the driver said, cracking open a bottle of Coke. “Something about getting revenge on them for ruining his last research facility. So you want to call in the boys to collect them?”

“Wait until late tonight,” she told him. “They'll be easier to take on thanks to my friends at the diner.”

“Whatever,” the driver muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

 

*Dean*

 

 

“Easy, Cas,” he groaned quietly as his angel thrust eagerly into his stretched ass. “We don't want to wake Sam.”

“He'll get over it,” the angel chuckled, easing his pace, just rolling his hips lightly into him.

He shuddered all over, leaning his back so Cas could kiss him, the angel positioned at his back, leaning over his body as he thrust into him, brushing all his sweet spots. Cas took to the idea with enthusiasm, purring low in his throat as he kissed him hard, reaching around to his front and pinching one of his nipples hard. Dean moaned loudly into the angel's mouth as he came, his whole body trembling from the force. Cas wasn't far behind, his wings fanning out, the wingspan stretching across nearly half the room.

Purring in contentment, Cas kissed him again. Once he pulled out, he used a bit of Grace to clean them up before getting them under the covers. Part of Dean could just feel that something was going to happen. But the other side wanted to ignore it and just go to sleep, exhausted from their...activities. His angel was obviously thinking the same thing as he curled himself around his body, one wing over him. He let out a quiet sigh as they eased into sleep, Dean chalking up the bad feeling to the past trying to rain on his parade.

 

*Castiel*

 

Once he was certain that his new mate was asleep, Castiel was just about to let himself fall asleep when he felt...a presence watching them. He was on alert now, using both his regular senses and his Grace to pinpoint the origin of the foreign presence. It was outside...across the street and in the back of an SUV. Being extremely cautious, he closed his eyes and focused inward. He used his Grace to look within the car. A human woman was seated inside, a man in the driver's seat. The woman was in a meditation pose, eyes closed. Before he could look closer, the female's face turned and pointed directly at him.

“Nosy little angel,” she chuckled, making his blood run cold as a third eye blinked open and stared at him. A powerful psychic. “You should be paying more attention to your physical surroundings.”

That snapped him out of his trance. He bucked himself off the bed as two men dressed in all black was about to grab him. Kicking one in the face, he shook Dean hard, desperate to get him to wake up.

“No more tonight, Cas,” Dean whined, barely opening his eyes.

“Get up!” he shouted, tackling another about to take hold of Sam. “We're being attacked!”

Both brothers shot upright in bed at that, but they seemed to be struggling to move. Especially Dean, who looked about ready to pass out again as he stood up. That's when he felt it; a lethargy pulling at his body, making him feel weary and tired. The food was the only likely culprit, being they had bought it here in town. He struggled when someone grabbed him from behind, but the drugs were pulling harder and harder at his consciousness. After a few minutes, he lost the fight and blacked out.

 

*Crowley*

 

“Excellent work, boys,” he said with a smug smile as they wheeled an unconscious Castiel, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester into one of their many labs in his brand new angel research facility. “You'll be getting that bonus I promised in your accounts tomorrow.”

“What should we do with them, sir?” Meg, one of his top assistants asked. “Drug testing? Weapon research?”

“Nah,” he scoffed, grinning as he looked the three males over carefully. “That wouldn't satisfy my need for payback for ruining my last facility. They cost me tons in research grants and set back several projects at least a decade.” He leafed through some of his own notes and the dossier on the projects being worked on currently. “They have such large, bleeding hearts for angels...then they should join them.” Selecting a file, he handed it to Meg. “Give them to Simon's team. We'll now be able to see if his new serum works.”

“Yes sir,” she replied.

With the help of three other assistants, they wheeled Castiel, Sam and Dean down the dimly lit corridor, his grin still in place.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sam*

 

He woke up, groaning loudly. Sitting up slowly, he held his head, feeling hungover. That's when he remembered the attack, several men having swarmed them. As he swung his legs off the bed and stood, he felt...off-kilter.

“What...the hell?” he muttered, still feeling weird.

But when he got a glimpse of himself in a mirror just across the room, he went totally still. Staring back at him was...well, an angel. He was taller than before; nearly seven feet tall now. His eyes were a slightly lighter shade of brown, his hair the same. But the biggest change were the huge pair of ivory and cream feathered wings directly behind him. 

Straightening his spine, he flexed and stretched a group of muscles that he didn't have before. His wings spread wide, the tips nearly touching the walls on the opposite sides of the room.

Hearing a groan come from behind him, he turned quickly, tucking his wings back. Castiel was getting to his feet and Dean was pulling himself off the floor, clearly having rolled off the bed he was lying next to.

“Damn,” his older brother groaned, “Did anyone get the plate of the truck that hit me?”

Dean had been...altered like he had been. His body seemed...a little more curvy, slender. His wings were gray, with a black, blue and dark red mix throughout. It was odd...he got a strange urge to protect his older brother, that he was...somehow vulnerable. When Castiel put on a hand on his brother's shoulder, he couldn't stop himself from growling low in his throat, his wings spreading a little on reflex. Castiel just stared at him, his eyes wide with shock. But once the shock wore off, the smaller angel growled back, laying his hand on the mark on his brother's shoulder. That had him backing off, giving a slight nod. His brother had been claimed, he was Castiel's to protect and provide for, leaving him feel...useless. Which pissed him off. He shook his head and eased back.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he murmured to himself.

“The fuck happened to you?!” Dean asked, panic in his voice.

“Whatever happened to you, Dean,” he replied, gesturing toward the mirror.

“How the hell did this happen?!” his brother asked rhetorically, gawking at himself in the mirror.

“Hello, boys,” they heard an all too familiar voice say over a speaker hidden somewhere in the room.

“Crowley?!” Sam growled, standing straight, wings spreading. “You son of a bitch!”

“I'd watch that tone, Moose,” Crowley snarled over the intercom. “Or your precious brother, Dean, there will be thrown to some of our...rougher angels to have their way with.”

“What did you do to me?!” Dean yelled, his body trembling.

“We've managed to genetically alter you and your brother,” Crowley answered. “Granted, we never expected you both would become the rarest angels to get a hold of.”

“How dare you change someone so fundamentally?!” Castiel all but snarled. “If I ever get my hands on you...I won't hesitate to smite you.”

“Cute,” Crowley snarked. “You've got a hell of a mate there, Dean. Now as I was saying...Sam, you're an alpha angel. You've gained some height and muscle mass with the change. You're meant to be large and fairly short tempered as a potential leader of an angel flock. Dean, on the other hand, is an Omega angel. If you've noticed, he's smaller than before, softer and curvier. And once the shock wears off, you'll find that he's got both male and female genitalia. Because Omegas have the ability to bear children. With Castiel there as the more common Beta, we have a whole set. I'd love to talk more, but I have meetings to attend and papers to sign. Some of my best doctors will be in shortly to run a few tests and physical exams which will be followed by placing you with our only incomplete flock.”

When the intercom finally cut out, Dean sat next to the mirror, unable to stop looking at himself. He sat in front of him, while Castiel eased down next to him, pulling him close.

“What are we going to do?” Dean asked, clearly sounding lost. “He's turned me into a freak.”

“You're not,” Cas told him softly, pulling him in and running his right wing against his brother's folded wings. “You're amazing, Dean. Unique and beautiful in your own way. I still love you.”

“How do you think I feel, Dean?” Sam asked with a chuckle. “I'm a winged giant. But I promise the both of you, I'll keep you both safe. Really...the only thing we can do is cooperate. Bide our time and find a way to escape.”

“I figured you'd say that,” Dean sighed. “But you're right. We wouldn't survive outside very long. Not being just turned like this. Honestly, I feel weird. I...I can feel the...other bits that I shouldn't have.”

Castiel purred softly, nuzzling the side of his throat.

“Just because it's new, doesn't mean it's bad,” the angel murmured. “Maybe if we get a little...private time...”

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the blush that rode up Dean's throat and face, obviously thinking about Cas's offer.

“Excuse me,” a soft, female voice called out. “Am I interrupting anything?”

He turned to see a small female with bright red hair wearing a doctor's coat over a pair of jeans and a Lord of the Rings T-shirt holding a clipboard.

“No,” he told her, getting to his feet while Castiel helped Dean up.

“Wow,” the doctor said. “You're a damn giant. Anyway...my name is Charlie. I'm here to do your physicals. They asked me to do it, being a female that prefers to date females. My colleagues thought it would be best; that I wouldn't be a threat to any of you.”

“Fine by me,” Sam said. “But if you hurt one of us...”

“No problem here,” she replied with a smile. “I get it.”

She was careful and explained everything she was doing or going to do to any of them. Especially Dean; being he'd underwent the most drastic changes of either of them.

“There we go,” she said, snapping her gloves off. “All done. All three of you are in great health.”

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, cleaning himself up and blushing heavily as he put his jeans back on.

“Now, if you'll follow me,” Charlie told them, tossing the gloves in garbage can. “I'll take you to the...reserve. It's the largest part of the facility; miles and miles of wilderness fenced off and enclosed in order to observe angels as undisturbed as possible.”

They followed her out of the exam room and down a long, well lit hallway. At the end were a couple of men dressed in white. One was stacked with muscle and intimidating as hell, the other tall and thin...kind of gangly. Both smiled and waved at the good doctor.

“Hi, Charlie,” the bigger man said with a smile. “They keep giving you the busy work, huh?”

“You could say that,” she replied with a shrug. “These are our new additions to the reserve; the Alpha is Samuel, the Beta is Castiel and our newest Omega is Dean.”

“It's nice to meet you,” he told them, offering his hand to Sam. “I'm Tony and my partner here is Garth. We're head of security around here. We monitor the facility and the reserve to make sure that everyone; angel and human alike, are safe. Part of our job is to make rounds through the reserve, so expect to see us every once in a while.”

Sam took the offered hand and shook it, squeezing a little hard to make sure the male knew what he could be capable of. The guy gave him a nod and let go. Turning to the door behind him, he punched in a code to the keypad and opened the door, bright sunlight pouring in. Charlie went first, followed by himself, Cas bringing up the rear with Dean right between them. Dense forest greeted them as they stepped free of the building, the door swinging shut loudly. Huge oaks and pines towered over their little group. With Charlie leading the way, they ended up following a packed dirt path through the trees, the sky a bright blue with a lot of clouds overhead.

“I thought you said that it was completely enclosed?” he asked, seeing nothing overhead, his wings twitching, practically aching to be used.

“It is,” she answered. “The entire reserve has a very fine mesh dome that at its highest point is about half a mile up. That way the angels here can be as free to move around as possible. Personally, I hate caging you all like this. But I don't run the place.”

They walked for another twenty minutes before coming across the...I guess you'd call it a village. There were a dozen or so large, slightly crude cabins constructed in a wide circle, a large fire pit at the center. A lot of the cabins didn't have any doors on the front, but judging from the condition and what they could see of the insides, they weren't used for living space. Looking up into the trees around the village, there were huge nests built, practically all the way around each tree, using the largest branches as support.

“Hi, Charlie!” a young voice called out from the closest nest.

A small angel came down to them, its small wings flapping hard to land safely. It was a small male, it's short brown hair looking finger raked. Bright orange eyes looked up at her as he hugged her.

“Hey there, kiddo,” she said with a grin. “How's your hand?”

“Better,” the boy answered, flexing his right hand, but his pinkie...didn't flex right, was kind of messed up. “Alpha wasn't pleased when I didn't get out of his way. I almost had my   
wing broken.”

“Josiah, get back here!” a panicked female hissed from the nest, barely looking out over the top. “He's coming!”

The boy looked horrified and quickly climbed back up into the nest with what must be his mother. A small band of males came towards them. At the front was another Alpha angel, his wings a dirty brown color. He wasn't very tall and was pretty hefty. The angels around him were large and imposing. A few smaller males and females trailed behind, looking haggard, emaciated. One female looked healthier than the rest, her middle distended slightly. She was pregnant. But she didn't look too happy. Seeing the state of the angels here...and the fear...it had Sam's hackles raised.

“Hmmm...more subjects, hmm?” the portly alpha asked, grinning. “Ah...a new Omega. He's adorable. I'll have him bred up but good soon enough.”

“He's my mate,” Castiel growled.

“Doesn't matter,” the alpha replied. “You'll just have to be shown your place. Stupid Betas, I tell you.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Sam growled, wings spreading wide. “You disgust me.”

The other Alpha then tackled him, the other males backing up with the Omegas and females. Sam was ready for something like this and he used the momentum of the heavier Alpha to put him flat on his back. He punched him several times in the head, ending up snapping one of his wrists. The larger male still managed to grab hold of him and proceed to fly up. Sam waited until they were high up over the trees before he flapped his own wings, throwing him off kilter. Seizing the opportunity, he reached out, grabbed the alpha's wings and snapped the bones like they were twigs. The alpha screamed in pain and fell like a stone. When he landed, there was a loud snap as his neck broke. He landed over the body, waiting for it to move again. Growling low in his chest, he turned to the other males present, wings spread wide and high.

“Anyone else care to challenge me?” he growled.

“No,” one of the males that had been part of the former alpha's entourage said. “We have no intention of challenging you. Honestly, anybody is better than that asshole you just iced.” The male had a pained look on his face. “We couldn't fight back. He had us separated from our females.” The pregnant female ran to him, crying and trembling. “He...got my mate pregnant and expected us to thank him for it.”

“I'm so sorry, Axel,” she wept. “I tried...tried to keep him away. But he had Marcus and Bruce held me down and...”

“It's ok,” he murmured to her. “What matters is that you're healthy. This little one...it may not be mine. But I will love it all the same. Because it's still a piece of you. I love you.”  
Sam couldn't help but smile, feeling for the couple.

“Is the alpha really gone?” little Josiah asked, peeking up over the nest.

“Yes,” Sam called out, feeling better about their situation. “I'm the new Alpha here! I understand that the previous Alpha separated males and females. That ends today!”

“Daddy!” Josiah called out, flying down and into the arms of one of the other males. “I missed you.”

One by one, the other females of this flock came down, reuniting with their mates or family. Cas and Dean were holding one another, looking distraught with what happened. He went to them, comforted them as best he could. That's when the other angels of the flock; at least thirty or forty adults, a dozen children, came up to him one by one. Each one went on one knee, bared their throats to him and stretched out a wing.

“They are presenting themselves to their new alpha,” Castiel explained. “Presenting their most vulnerable spots to you. Pledging themselves as part of your flock.”

Hearing that made Sam feel...powerful. Important. So he placed himself on his knees, and with each angel that presented themselves, he did as Castiel suggested; he leaned in, pressed a kiss to their throat and gently removed a feather from the presented wing, letting Dean hold onto them for him. Once everyone had went through this ritual, even Dean and Cas offered. He accepted their pledges with grace. A young, blonde female came back forward, blushing heavily.

“I'd be happy to make your pledge necklace for any special occaisions,” she said softly. “If it wouldn't offend...”

“I'd like that,” he told her, giving her a warm smile. “May I watch? I'd like to talk to someone of the flock, if you don't mind.”

“Sure,” the female replied, her blush getting darker. “My name is Sariel, by the way.”

“Could someone please show my brother and his mate to a nest?” he asked to those gathered. “I imagine they would like to get settled in. We've all had a long, hard day.”

“I will, alpha,” another, smaller male answered. He then took hold of Cas's hand. “This way.”

Content that the pair would be ok, he followed the female off into one of the huts. Inside were stuffed chairs and low slung tables, just a real comfortable looking place to hang out. He sat down and watched the female get together various items; scissors, glue, wire, leather strapping.

“I take it things were really bad around here before?” he asked.

“It was horrible,” she replied as she worked. “The alpha forced us to separate from our families, our mates. He'd come to us females and pick the ones he thought were the prettiest. Haliel...she was the first to end up pregnant by him. She felt so dirty after that...was convinced her mate, Axel, would leave her. I was relieved to see he was happy just to get her back.”

“My brother and I...we were human,” he told her. “Crowley...he kidnapped us and...turned us. And now we're trapped here.”

“It's not so bad here,” Sariel said. “We rarely ever see the doctors or any of the other staff of the facility. And at least we have agreements with the other flocks here so that there aren't raids or attacks. A lot of times...it's easy to forget that we're even trapped here.”

“Still,” he sighed, “No one should have to live in captivity.”

“At least we have you to protect us,” Sariel said. “You're the strongest alpha I've ever seen.”

“I hope so,” he murmured. “For all our sakes.”


	3. Chapter 3

*Dean*

 

He felt a little more like himself after a filling meal of roast beef, baked potato and carrots, setting his plate in a basket that was then lowered to the ground. The nest was large, mostly made of soft cushions and blankets. Surprisingly, it was well sound proofed. A tarp stretched tight over the nest and angled out past it hung several feet over their heads, to keep the rain and snow out. Castiel pulled him close, running his hands up and down his back, gently scratching at his shoulder blades. He gasped, shuddering all over.

“Turn around, Dean,” Castiel murmured. “Let me get you groomed properly. It's been bothering me all day.”

He did as his mate asked, turning around and letting his wings relax, fanning out slightly. The feel of Cas's hands running through his feathers had him feeling warm and tingly.  
As the grooming continued, the new female parts he has started slicking up, feeling...empty. His cock was responding to the attention as well, getting hard and throbbing as Castiel finished grooming him. Cas purred loudly as he moved from behind him and straddled him, putting him flat on his back. He kissed him slowly, passionately. When Dean felt Cas's fingers gently rub his female sex, he bucked under him, feeling his arousal spike.

“Knew you would like that,” Castiel chuckled, looking down at him as he slid two fingers into his body.

“Shit! Oh...Cas,” he shouted, shuddering as he started moving into the strokes, needing more. “More...please.”

“Anything you want, love,” he murmured, kissing him sweetly as he got in between his legs and eased into him.

“Cas...mmm...,” Dean purred, moaning low in his throat as he pulled him close, holding on tight.

He kissed him again before moving in him. Dean was unable to keep quiet, greatly enjoying the feeling of being stuffed full...stretched nice and wide. Cas kept the pace slow until both of them were on the edge and next to desperate to finish. Impatient, Dean managed to roll them so he was on top and proceeded to ride Castiel hard and fast to both of their orgasms. Kissing him, Dean rolled off of him, blushing heavily as he realized what he did.

“Don't feel embarrassed,” he purred, kissing him briefly. “I thought it was hot that you took the reins. I love you. Just the way you are.”

He kissed him, holding him close as Dean yawned. Cas pulled him over into their bedding properly, using his wing to keep him warm. He'd wanted to go down and see how his brother was doing, but...he was comfortable. Sighing quietly, he eased into Castiel's arms and closed his eyes.

 

*Sam*

 

As the sun started to set, he laughed at a comment Sariel had made. She handed him a large, flat wooden box. In it was the piece that Sariel just finished making him; a necklace made with the feathers that had been given as a pledge of loyalty to him as their Alpha. He felt at ease and at home as he followed her direction through the village, yet staying ahead of the female, watching all around them constantly for any threats. Four young, unmated females were walking up to the same intersection. When they saw him, they were kind of shy...perhaps a little frightened.

“It's ok,” he said to them softly. “I have no desire to force you to do anything.”

The females relaxed after that, their stances easing up.

“How are you?” he asked, the females following along with them.

“Well,” one of the females replied. “Very well now. Thanks to you, Alpha.”

“You can call me Sam, if you'd like,” he told her, unable to hold back a smile.

The females further relaxed and eventually, struck up some great conversation as they walked. Eventually, Sariel stopped them, looking up. He looked up to find a huge nest built high in one of the biggest trees in the area. A pair of males came down out of the nest.

“All cleaned out,” one of the males said, wiping his face off.

“Thanks,” Sam told them as they headed back to their homes. “Would you ladies care to have dinner together? I'd rather not eat alone.”

“Yes,” they all replied. Sariel and two of the other females looked...conflicted.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked the three as the others went off to get food to bring back.

“We...don't have anywhere to go,” they said. “Our parents died of sickness when it hit the flock a few years ago. The former Alpha...he had our nests burned down and forced us to live in his nest with him. There are no other nests available for us to move into.”

“Then you will stay with me,” he told them. “Just until new nests are constructed. No pressure, no need to do anything. I know what it's like to be homeless. I don't care to share my new one for a little while.”

They seemed to ease a bit, but were clearly wary. He made his way up into the nest, finding it exceedingly lavish, filled with what he could tell was the best of bedding and adornments. It was...too much for his tastes. He made a mental note to go through everything and pick out what he was willing to keep and what he'd give out to other families. Leaning out and over, he waited for the girls to climb up, helping them in. Once the others had returned with food, they sat in a circle, placing it at the center. He made a plate, the females watching. What shocked them further was he then handed that plate to the female on his right. He repeated this all the way around the circle, finally taking a slightly smaller portion for himself. There was still plenty left, but they all just stared at him in disbelief.

“What?” he asked, taking a biscuit from the basket that was brought up, taking a bite. “Aren't you hungry?”

“Starving,” Sariel replied. “We're always hungry. But that's the way all females in this flock are. Unless they're pregnant. If you were pregnant, you get fed well. If not, then you were expected to keep a thin figure. It was our Alpha's main rule. He also kept most males hungry, to keep them edgy and under control.”

“Not anymore,” he nearly growled, keeping his anger for the now dead Alpha in check. “You eat as much as you like. I want everyone to be happy, healthy and satisfied.”

When it was clear he wasn't toying with them, they relaxed completely and started in on their food. They picked up their conversation from earlier and the tension disappeared. Once he was certain they'd gotten enough, he finished off the rest of the meal they'd brought up and the two females that had homes left, returning to their family members.

“Alpha?” Sariel asked, blushing heavily.

“Yes?” he asked, puzzled by her behavior.

“I know you said we didn't have to do anything,” she replied. “But I...I would like to groom you. You clearly need it.”

“Sure,” he said, a little surprised.

His heart beat a bit faster as she got up into his lap and started running her fingers through his feathers, straightening the front. The other two females then took it upon themselves to do the back, each taking a wing. He purred low in his throat from the treatment. Feeling better than earlier that day and more playful, Sam reached out and tickled along the top of her left wing bone, pulling a startled squeal from her, followed by a giggle. He did it again as she finished, loving the sound of her laugh. When he took another pass, she steadied herself by gripping his shoulders, looking him in the eye. His libido flared and feeling bold, he gently grasped Sariel by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She was startled, but quickly warmed up to him, kissing him back.

The other two females were stroking through his feathers gently and his back, making him moan softly. Sariel panted as they broke the kiss, pulling at her shirt. He helped her out of it, baring her breasts to him.

“You're lovely,” he murmured, kissing her throat as he got his zipper down.

Sariel moved up and off him, Sam getting to his feet and shucking his pants and underwear off. Pulling her up against him he eased her back into his bed, draping his body over hers. The other two eased down on either side of him, stripping down. She moaned his name as he put his mouth to her breasts, sucking hard. As she melted under him, he felt...amazing. More of a male than he had in a long time. As he moved lower, teasing her body with his mouth, he used his hands on the other two, getting them riled up. He spread his wings wide as he moved back up and eased into the young angel's body. Sariel gasped, then moaned loudly.

“Alpha...Sam,” she groaned as he moved carefully in her, purring low in his throat. He loved how her short nails bit into his shoulders, dragging down his sides.

He growled loudly, giving a hard thrust into her body. She yelped in surprise, tensing. Sam paused, buried deep inside her.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand. “I'm sorry.”

“No,” she panted, reaching up, hesitating to place her hand on his face. He completed the connection, nuzzling her palm. “You...frightened me a little when you growled like that. Whenever the other alpha growled like that...he was looking to beat someone.”

“Trust me,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm, giving a small love bite to her hand. “I really liked feeling your nails in my skin. Tells me you're enjoying yourself. I always want my partners to get as much as I get.” He couldn't help but smile as he moved again and she whimpered his name, clearly wanting more. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” she murmured, wrapping her legs around his waist, moving with him.

He purred softly, giving her praise and reassurance, the female clearly needing it. The whole flock...needed him. For once in his life, people needed him and him alone. It made him feel powerful. When she came for him, he nuzzled her throat, then her wing, close to his own edge. He made her come twice more before he went over, moaning her name as he thrust deep and lost it, his orgasm spilling out around his cock. When he eased out of her, kissing her briefly...he was still hard. Achingly so. The other two females jumped him, getting him on his back. But he was still in control. They took direction very well and hours went by before he was finally sated, his cock sore from the use. All three females were leaking his come everywhere, all over their bodies. It felt right. He pulled Sariel close, the other two easing against him, easing into sleep. It was a while before he was satisfied they were all safe and he could allow himself to rest.

 

**

 

The next morning, he woke up to Sariel cuddled against his chest, one of her wings draped over the both of them. The other two females were nestled in at his back and Sariel's back. They looked healthier than the day before. Even younger because they were clearly more relaxed and at ease. He pulled her close, nuzzling the top of her head. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she stirred, her eyes blinking open slowly.

“Morning,” he murmured quietly, sneaking a brief kiss. “You ok?”

“Mmmm....yes,” she replied, nuzzling his throat before leaning up and kissing him again. “A little sore, but just fine.”

“Good,” he told her, easing into a sitting position. “Help me get these two up and we'll get some breakfast. I've got work to do.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she purred, kissing his throat and shoulder before she dressed quickly and climbed down from the nest.

 

*Dean*

 

He stretched slowly as he woke up, his wings cracking lightly. Running a hand through his hair, he noticed Cas climbing into their nest, carrying a large basket. His stomach growled as he caught the scent of hot bacon and eggs. Fresh coffee and pastries. Castiel smiled as he eased down next to him, making up a plate and handing it to him. Dean blushed, not used to the treatment. His mate put a wing around him and eased up against him. He started to eat, which got Cas purring.

“Mmmm...I love providing for you,” Cas muttered, his lips running lightly over the pulse point in his throat.

“I...I'm having a hard time letting someone care for me,” he managed to say, putting his plate down for a moment. “I love you, but...”

“I understand, Dean,” Cas interrupted, his hands gently massaging his shoulders. “But I can't help it. You're my mate, my Omega. I have to provide for you. You and any possible children we have.”

“I'm...kind of liking this,” he sighed. “Mmm...that's nice.”

“Eat, love,” he whispered softly. “We need to get out there and socialize...find our place here. It'll give us the opportunity to look for a way out.”

“Same goes for you,” Dean told him, kissing him briefly before grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite. Cas smiled and made a plate for himself, eager to start the day.

Once they were done with their food, Dean rifled through their things, finding some towels and soap.

“Do we have any clean clothes?” he asked Cas.

“There are some pants over here,” he replied. “I grabbed them from the communal wardrobe.”

“Do we not get our own clothes?” Dean had to ask.

“It's easier to share,” Castiel said with a shrug. “If there's something you want to keep, you would need to replace it. The key to angelic living is to contribute.”

“I'm going to head out and try to get bathed,” he said, taking some of the soap he found in a covered jar in one corner, along with a pair of pants.

“I'll take the dishes back to be washed then,” Castiel told him.

Climbing over the lip of the nest, Dean managed to open his wings wide and glide to the ground. Once he was on his feet again, he wandered aimlessly through the village.

“Can I help you, Dean?” he heard a female voice ask.

Turning, he saw the female that had went off his brother the other day...Sariel.

“Is there a bathhouse or somewhere to get clean?” he asked, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

She smiled and pointed to the right, down a lined path leading from the village.

“Take that path,” she answered. “At the end you'll find a series of hot springs we use for our communal baths. There are open baths and covered baths; separate pool clusters for males and females. Use whichever you feel comfortable with. We have saunas as well and there are some angels that exclusively keep them in order and offer massage and other therapies to help anyone who needs to relax.”

“Thank you,” he told her before heading out.

Going down the path as instructed, sure enough, he came to a clearing at the base of a cliff, steaming pools of water all around him. There were seven, eight foot tall privacy fences clearly separating many of the pools, the left for males, the right for females. A small group of males came up from behind him and headed for the male section. He moved to follow them when he got hit with...apprehension. His nerves had him second guessing if they would be polite and leave him alone or...try and take advantage of him. He hated that he felt that way.

Sighing heavily, he headed for the female baths. Dipping his toes in each pool, he found a pool towards the back that was at the temperature he liked. Quickly undressing, Dean slid into the water. He took a breath and dipped himself, to get his hair and the tops of his wings wet.

“May I join you?” a female voice asked from to his left, startling him a little. Looking up, he saw the pregnant female from the other day. She was dressed in a skirt and a simple tunic; open in the back, covering her front. “Forgive me for surprising you...Dean, is it?”

“Yes,” he replied. “And yes, you may join me.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, undressing and easing into the water. “This pool is the hottest and it helps with my back.”

“How much longer do you have?” he asked, lathering soap into his hair.

“At least another 3 months,” she replied. “I'm Haliel, by the way.”

“It's nice to meet you,” he said with a smile. “You want some help with your hair?”

“Sure,” she answered.

As he helped Haliel wash her hair, they started talking. Dean was pleasantly surprised that she and her mate, Axel, are big fans of classic rock music and that Axel enjoyed reading about classic cars. She helped him with cleaning his wings, and he returned the favor. It was nice. 

“I will admit,” he sighed, “This place is growing on me after only one day. But I miss my life out of here. Crowley...he took my life from me.”

“Live one day at a time,” Haliel replied. “That's all we can do. I'd love it if you and your mate join us at the welcoming feast in honor of your brother tonight. We can help you with getting used to how things work around here.”

“I'd like that and I know Castiel will appreciate it,” he replied.

“You're part of the flock,” she said, giving his shoulder a light squeeze as he helped her up out of the water. “You're part of our family now.”

“I like the sound of that,” he told her as he dried and redressed.

Once Haliel was dried and dressed, he took her arm and they headed back for the village, feeling a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sam*

 

He laughed at a joke Marcus, one of the members of his new...entourage had told. As Sariel poured more of a weak, but flavorful wine for him, he pulled her close and gave her a peck on the cheek. He couldn't help but smile as she blushed heavily, the other males seated with him chuckling softly and smiling warmly.

“Our new Alpha had a little fun already?” Byron, another of the males that was helping to advise him asked. “You work quick.”

“Sariel is a good female,” Maggie, Byron's mate snapped playfully, smacking her mate upside the head. “And she is of age to mate with anyone she chooses.”

“Easy, Maggie,” he whimpered. “I was just playing. I adore Sariel, just like everybody else, geez.”

“Don't let these bozos bust on you too much, Alpha,” Tamiel, Marcus' mate added, sitting next to him, setting a large plate of food on the table before them. “The other Alpha was strict and threatening. Don't let them walk all over you because you clearly are a great male to lead us the way we should be.”

“Please, call me Sam,” he told them, glancing over to a table set across from the huge fire at the center of the village.

Dean and Castiel were sitting there, talking with Haliel and her mate, Axel. He'd spoken with Axel for a while that afternoon, watching him check snares and traps for rabbit and other small game. He was the Huntmaster and Stablemaster for the flock; leading hunting parties for large game in the fall, tending and maintaining the small herd of cattle at the far edge of their territory for food. He was amazed at how structured the flock was, in spite of the strict and harsh rule of the previous Alpha. They had a small infirmary with a half dozen rotating healers, hunters for food and skins to make leather goods, weavers that collected cotton and other fibers to weave for blankets and clothes. There were even a few angels that entertain the flock.

“So I take it that everyone in the flock have some function to contribute, correct?” he asked Byron.

“Yes,” he replied. “Aside from the young children and the Alpha, everyone has to work to contribute something to the flock. Alpha is always excluded since they are the end all for any disputes, and they protect us from any outside threats.”

He nodded. “Is there anything that we're missing for the flock in terms of job?”

“Well, since the passing of our eldest flock member six months ago, we've all been taking rotations to cook for the flock. We have a communal kitchen and dining hall for gatherings during the coldest or harshest weather and everyone can choose to take it either back to their nest, as you saw the other day and this morning, or sit in the company of others to dine. And we can always use another hunter to help with the hunts and stables and to patrol our borders. There are three other flocks here, all of them led by archangels.”

“Wow,” Sam breathed. “Well...my brother Dean is fairly good in front of a stove and should be able to fill the role of cook. And his mate, Cas, should be fine with assisting with hunting. I'll let them know.”

Getting up, he casually moved around those who were sitting with him and walked around the fire towards his brother and friend. Other angels shrank back from him, clearly still fearful of him. One female looked utterly mortified as she stared at something a little in front of him. Looking down, he found a small child just sitting there. They couldn't be older than two. A small set of blocks and a simple stuffed bear sat before the little one. The child's wings were fluffy, white and adorable.

The poor female was about to have a complete meltdown from the look on her face, but was unable to come forward. The child simply looked up at him with their bright silver eyes and smiled at him, their little arms reaching up to him. He smiled, bending over and picking up the baby. He could feel the tension as no doubt, the entire flock was now watching him.

“Aren't you just the cutest little thing,” he murmured to the little one in his arms. “What's your name?”

“Elijah,” the little one managed to say quietly, reaching up and grabbing at his nose.

“Hi, Elijah,” he purred, taking hold of the tiny hand and kissing it. “I'm Sam.”

“Sam,” the child repeated, reaching up and taking hold of some of his hair and pulling gently.

“And smart,” he said, chuckling softly as he managed to get the kid to let go of his hair.

The baby grew shy and hid his face against his neck. He held the little one close as he walked over to the female that looked like she was about to pass out. Giving the baby a brief kiss on the top of his little head, Sam then eased the baby into her arms.

“Are you ok?” he asked her as she clung to her child for dear life.

“I am now,” she sighed. “I...I'm so sorry...I didn't realize he was in your way.”

“No harm done,” he told her. “He's very smart, you should be proud.”

“I am,” she managed to say, unable to meet his eyes. “Thank you, Alpha...sorry...Sam.”

“We're going to need to work on being more comfortable around me,” he said with a chuckle.

He continued around, giving simple greetings to those he passed before finally reaching Dean and Cas, who were chatting with Haliel and Axel. Judging by the relaxed posture of his brother, it was clear that the couple were going to be his and Cas' best friends.

“Good evening to you, Sam,” Axel said with a smile. “How's Alpha life treating you?”

“It's a little daunting, I'll admit,” he replied. “But I feel good about it, given the...circumstances that brought us here.” He then turned to his brother. “Dean, they have an opening for the flock's cook. I thought it would give you a way to contribute and have a way to pass your time. At least until we can get out of here.”

“Good luck,” Axel snorted. “This place is shut up tighter than anything I've ever seen.”

“We're Winchesters,” he replied with a shrug. “We don't give up.”

Haliel gasped, eyes going wide.

“As in The Sam and Dean Winchester, monster hunters and angel activists?” she asked, her voice not much more than a whisper.

“That would be us,” Dean said with a shaky laugh. “Though...it's going to be tough with us being angels now.”

“We'll do what we can to help you,” Axel said. “But you're going to need to be careful. If any of the guards other than Garth or Tony notice you...it won't end well.”

“I'll make sure of it,” Sam told him. “We can't let Crowley do this to anyone else.”

Dean shivered a little, drawing his wings around himself a bit.

“It's a little cold,” he said. He smiled a little when Castiel wrapped his right wing around him. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Winter is coming,” Axel said. “We've got a great stockpile of furs and leathers for the cold months. But we're going to need to trade a good section of it for extra food for when mating season hits during the height of the cold.”

“I need to get to making my birthing nest,” Haliel sighed, rubbing her stomach. “It won't be long and the little one will be born.”

“Birthing nest?” Sam asked.

“Our females and Omegas tend to get too large to climb back out of or into their nests, so they build a nest in one of the many huts we have around until their children are born,” Axel answered. “Their mates along with unmated males will guard them carefully, as they'll be more vulnerable on the ground.”

“Will you need any help?” Dean asked her.

“No. But thank you for the offer,” she said with a grin. “I've been feeling the urge to work on it for a while. But I'll keep your offer in mind.”

“Cas is set to be a hunter,” Sam told them. “But you can join Dean in the kitchens, if you'd like.”

“That's quite alright,” Castiel replied. “I'll take the Hunter position. I'm sure Dean would appreciate a little time of his own.”

“Thank you, baby,” he murmured with a blush.

“But I'd appreciate it if you have a little help and maybe someone checking up on you from time to time,” Cas added.

“I can live with that,” he said with a smile. “I'll start tomorrow. So I'd better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Sweet dreams,” Sam told him with a smile.

About an hour later, the party winded down and finally ended. Sam surprised them yet again when he helped to clear the tables and put everything back. Sariel and Hannah, walked back with him to his nest, since their homes were currently still under construction. He didn't have any drive to take them, instead grooming them and them returning the favor. As they were getting ready to turn in for the night, he heard commotion below them. Pulling himself up over the lip of his nest, he looked down. All the guards that patrol during the night were just below them, growling low in their throats. A large male stood before them, a small female beside him, eyes cast down. Another two males approached, one with a female as well, the other with a male.

“Stay here, you two,” he murmured before gliding down to meet their...guests.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice hard and stern, wings spread wide.

The three males looked a little surprised, but they spread their wings in kind. He kept his wince to himself when he saw six wings on each male; archangels. Great.

“My name is Sam. I'm the alpha of this flock now,” he told them.

The first male that he'd seen stepped forward, folding his wings back, Sam doing the same. He was as tall as his brother had been before they'd been changed. In fact, he looked quite a bit like Dean, but more defined and no freckles. His eyes were blue, but in the right light could look green. His wings were a pale blue and silver. The second male was quite short, shorter even than his brother is currently. He had a little pudge to him, but it didn't look unhealthy. He had golden hair, hazel eyes and gold wings with a little bronze to them. The third male, that had a male accompanying him was nearly as tall as him and really lean. He had pale blonde hair, pale grey eyes and brilliant white wings, just the barest hint of grey to them.

“I'm Michael,” the first male said, holding the female beside him close. “This is Anna, my mate. I'm the alpha of the flock to the north, along the mountain side.”

“I'm Gabriel,” the golden haired male added, pulling what must be his mate into his side. “This is my mate, Kali. I'm the alpha of the flock to the west.”

“I'm Lucifer and this is my mate, Adam,” the thin male said. “I'm the alpha of the flock to the south, along the coast of the lake.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked them.

“One of your flock is a messenger,” Gabriel answered. “Any time something big happens, like the changing of leadership, the messenger is to go to each flock and inform the alphas. When we heard, we came to introduce ourselves. Especially since mating season will be hitting us very soon. We just wanted to make sure you're aware of the trade agreements. Since your flock is in control of the cotton fields, many of your flock excel at making clothes and hunting for leather and fur to make blankets and boots as well. My flock has control of the largest and more productive orchards, with the soil required to grow every fruit and vegetable imaginable. Michael's flock has control of mines and access to a lava flow within their mountain they use as a forge to make weapons, tools, cookware...etc. Lucifer's flock has control of the coast and excel at fishing and glass making. In 3 months, every flock will pack up what they'll be trading and come to the neutral grounds at the heart of this reserve. That is where all trading will be completed and a feast held. Us alphas will also negotiate mating arrangements and which flock the new mated couples will belong to. This way, there is some variance in the genes.”

“Fair enough,” he said. “Look, it's late. If you'd like, you can stay with any of our families that have room for the night and we can discuss other details about this gathering.”

“It's a relief to have a hospitable Alpha for this flock,” Lucifer's mate sighed. “That last Alpha...made all of us uncomfortable. He...he'd tried to rape me. Lucifer here nearly killed him, but then it would've devastated this flock without another Alpha to take over.”

“We'll be passing, though,” each Alpha told him, “but still, thank you for the offer. Listen to your flock and they'll remind you of the gathering. See you in 3 months.”

 

One month later...

 

“Are...are you sure this is ok?” Maris, one of the females of the flock asked as she set down her twin girls next to him in the grass.

“Yes,” he chuckled, easing the newborn boy he'd been holding into a basket in the shade. “I know that you need time to yourself and others need a break from their children to work and rest, especially with the upcoming Harvest Moon and the preparations for Mating Season. The little ones will be fine with me.”

“Thank you, Alpha Sam,” Maris told him with a smile. “You girls behave for the Alpha, ok?”

“Yes, momma,” both girls answered, finding a set of blocks that he'd found in one of the storage huts in the village, along with other toys.

Other females and a couple of males dropped their children off, ranging in age from 2 to 12. The children were well behaved and didn't give him too much grief.

“How are you doing, Sammy?” he heard his brother ask.

Looking up, he smiled as his brother set down a huge picnic basket full of stuff and sat next to him.

“I brought lunch for you and the kids,” he replied. “They behaving?”

“Yes, they are,” he sang softly as he finished changing one of the newborns, only just a few weeks old. “Such perfect little fledglings.”

As he settled to start feeding the smallest children first, one of the scouts came running up.

“Ms. Charlie is on her way here,” he panted. “She has six others with her. I've never see them before.”

“Stay with Dean here and assist with feeding the fledglings their lunch,” he answered. “I'll take care of it.”

He took off once the scout had taken the fledgling he'd been holding. Spotting Charlie, he landed quickly just a few scant feet in front of her, startling her and the six strangers with her. Growling low in his throat, he kept his wings spread wide as he approached.

“What are you doing bringing strangers here?” he snarled, making himself intimidating to the unknown people.

“They are our newest interns studying angel biology and behavior,” she explained. “I meant to come to you and tell you about this, but I was swamped with work. I was going to have you meet them first for your approval, of course.” She turned to the interns. “Line up.”

He stepped up to the male intern on the far left, studying him closely. He was around 19 or so. His Grace...it told him this was an honest, hardworking kid in front of him.

“Name?” he asked, not relaxing his posture yet.

“Kevin, Alpha,” he murmured, keeping his eyes down and slouched a bit.

His attitude and posture pleased him. He eased his posture and held out his hand. The kid was surprised and took his hand, shaking with a surprisingly firm grip. That made him smile. The next two males...he instantly hated them. His Grace told him both of these males were used to getting what they wanted...or taking it. Sam growled at both them very loudly, wings high and wide. When neither of them shied away, one of them actually stepping forward, he actually hissed and pushed them back, ready to hit them. They finally backed down, but both looked ready to fight.

“I don't want either of them anywhere near my flock without your supervision or Tony and Garth,” he snapped at Charlie.

The last male of the group was a lot like Kevin; very respectful and even bared his throat to him. Again, another honest kid with a great work ethic, from what his Grace told him.

“Name?” he asked him.

“Adam,” the male replied.

“I like you,” Sam told him, smiling a little. “As long as you follow my rules, we'll get along fine.”

Moving on to the last two, he found they were female. The first was a busty blonde. She was well dressed, but his Grace told him that she was a nasty bitch who did anything to get ahead. A flash of her on top of Crowley flashed through his mind and he growled at her when she tried to touch him. She also smelled...wrong, diseased.

“Don't touch me,” he hissed out. He turned to Charlie. “I don't want her going any further than this. If she sets one foot in the village, I will raise hell.”

“Please let me come,” she purred, again reaching out to touch him. He grabbed her wrist and held it hard, growling nastily.

“You can't seduce me, skank,” he growled. “Not like Crowley.” Her eyes went wide and she stepped back. “Oh yeah. I know what you did to get here.” He turned to Charlie. “And tell Crowley to get tested, she's got something that I imagine he won't be pleased to find out about.”

The second female...was simply dressed and like Kevin and Adam, she was here to learn and make a difference in the world. He could respect that. There was also...something about her that resonated with his Grace. It intrigued him.

“What's your name?” he asked.

“Chloe,” she answered.

“Nice to meet you, Chloe,” he told her with a smile.

He turned back to Charlie. “I approve of Kevin, Adam and Chloe to come to the village unsupervised, as long as they follow my rules. These two assholes aren't to be in the village without you or Tony and Garth and the blonde bitch is banned.”

“As you wish, Alpha,” Charlie replied. “Kevin, Adam and Chloe...your first day of immersion starts tomorrow. The rest of you will start in the labs for now.”

“See you three tomorrow,” he said with a wink as he took off, a little worried as to how this is going to work out.


End file.
